Content management systems can host content such as digital documents (hereinafter documents). Examples of such documents include word processing documents, spreadsheets, slide presentations, digital notebooks, etc. Content management systems have one or more features that interact with content in the documents. For example, content management systems may provide browser-based document editing applications, search indexing, versioning, property promotion/demotion, workflow involving the documents, document permissions and sharing, etc.
Users have been able to embed files into some documents that are managed by the content management systems. Users have also been able to insert file links into managed documents, and such links could point to other files that are hosted on the content management system.